<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine So Red by ToxicTraitor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377221">Wine So Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor'>ToxicTraitor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki and Langa try to break into a Masquerade party held by Ainosuke.  While Reki is distracted by food, Ainosuke seduces Langa into having mildly rough sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine So Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tried to tag this as best as I can with my uhh... tagging knowledge. If you think I need more tags, hit me up in the comments. </p>
<p>The sex might sound forced, but Langa is consenting so please keep that in mind.</p>
<p>Anyway, when I asked my friend group about who the heck Clown Man is, they told me that his name is Adam and that he is... bad and awful. Now, call me a raccoon because I love trash. I will eat Adam up whole, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A masquerade party, in theory, sounds like fun.  You dress up, put on a silly mask, get drunk and dance.  Which is the exact reason why Reki had forcefully dragged Langa here.  The goal is to get wasted off their rocker for free, and what better way is there than to mooch off of the local playboy, Ainosuke Shindo?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki’s mask is made from nothing more than a piece of scrap cardboard that he ripped off some old food packaging.  He painted it, of course.  It’s a messy collage of paint splatters that, in his mind, looks cool.  Langa won’t say it outloud, but it looks like a piece of trash that he picked up off the street.  Of course, his own mask is no better.  He took a silk scarf from his mother and tied it around his face.  He looks more like a fashionable bandit than a suave guest at a fancy gala.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up to this point, their plans have been foolproof.  They got dressed up, even if their idea of dressing up is rather pitiful.  They even managed to hitch a ride to the party but once they’ve reached the gates, the security guard there instantly points them away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”  The guard barely even bothers to look at them.  “This is Master Ainosuke’s event.  I won’t have backwash like you two coming in here and polluting his party with your filth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Backwash?!”  Reiki echoes.  He begins to roll up his sleeves like he’s ready to fight this guy.  “You take that back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa puts a hand on Reki’s shoulder to hold him back.  “Don’t bother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, listen to your friend there, Street Rat.”  The guard snickers loudly.  “Better get moving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, what’s this?  Going home so soon?”  A voice croons, breaking through the argument.  “My, my…  How devastating to see you go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three men glance up to see Ainosuke glide down his grand stairwell towards the large open doors where the men are gathered.  He looks exquisite, the sort of handsome that only money can buy.  He’s dressed like a matador, like a cape, mask and all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Ainosuke!”  The guard’s confidence melts away quicker than an ice cube in a heatwave.  “I was just showing them out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?  They are my guests, are they not?” Ainosuke glares at the guard through his mask.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-they aren’t on the name… namelist…”  The guard stutters.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need for that.”  Ainosuke smirks.  He licks his lips quickly, like a cat that got the cream, the goose and the pork roast all at once. “Allow them entry, I will make sure that they are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertained</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard grumbles but steps back to let the two boys in.  Reki smirks victoriously as he waltzes in.  He makes sure to look very pointedly at the guard, keeping his grin extra wide as he follows Ainosuke inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, that’s really slick of you to come help us out.”  Reki says to Ainosuke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ainosuke barely pays him any mind.  “Why don’t you head for the main hall?  The chefs are beginning to serve the hor d'oeuvres.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki lights up at the suggestion.  “Don’t mind if I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to walk in the direction of the main hall, skipping off so quickly that he doesn’t even remember Langa.  Langa instantly tries to follow him but before he can take a single step, Ainosuke blocks his path.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”  Ainosuke asks.  He holds his arm out in front of Langa’s face and he slides one leg out in front of Langa’s feet.  “You’re my guest of honor.  You must come eat with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa isn’t afforded the luxury of a protest.  Ainosuke practically sweeps him up and drags him off to a secluded room in a deserted hallway away from the party.  Ainosuke leads him to a long lounge chair and drops him onto it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Messily,  Ainosuke pours them both a glass of very red, red wine.  It’s such a vivid, vibrant red that it’s almost shocking.  To compare it to a ruby would make the ruby weep in shame.  Langa has never seen a color so bold.  The wine splashes out all over Ainosuke’s white gloves, staining them violently.  It’s starting to look more like blood than wine.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a sip.”  Ainosuke says as he pushes the drink towards Langa.  “It’s vintage.  I’m sure you’ll find that it’s delicious.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa gently pushes the glass away.  “I don’t really drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he and Reki said that they were coming to the party just to get wasted but they mostly meant that they were going to stuff their faces with appetizers and then ditch this place before anyone noticed that they weren’t supposed to be there. They weren’t really going to drink anything except maybe a sip or two just to try it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ainosuke tips Langa’s chin up with two fingers.  Greedily, he forces a thumb into Langa’s mouth, forcing his lips apart so he can pour the wine down his throat with his free hand.  Langa coughs, choking on the wine that he wasn’t expecting.  He can feel it spill out all over him, soaking into his dress shirt.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stop!”  Langa struggles to pull himself away but Ainosuke’s grip is too strong.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fight me, my dear.”  Ainosuke’s eyes glint with an evil gleam.  “Just drink it and then you’ll relax.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa knows very well that he shouldn’t.  His heart starts racing in his chest, thrumming loudly as more of the red liquid flows down his throat.  This is obviously, a very bad idea and a very dangerous situation to be in. Certainly, this is the sort of thing that a man should be arrested for.  Yet, Langa finds that he likes this feeling.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki…  The other boy comes to mind.  Please, don’t let Reki find him like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa drinks, swallowing the wine like it’s water and he’s a man dying of thirst in the desert.  Ainosuke smirks.  He trembles with ecstasy as he pours the last drops of the wine onto Langa’s tongue.  His excitement is so great that he can’t contain himself, he ends up shattering the glass in his hand as he squeezes it too hard.  The shards fall onto Langa’s chest like a glittering sea of starlight.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ainosuke forces himself onto Langa.  He crawls onto Langa’s lap and grinds against his crotch with an intensity that rivals all other desires.  The glass shards bite into their clothes and skin as their bodies collide with one another.  Langa can feel pieces of it nick into his flesh, causing small beads of blood to stain his already wine-soaked shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ainosuke leans in to press his lips onto Langa’s.  His breath is so hot that it makes Langa feel dizzy.  His head begins to spin as Ainosuke bites his lower lip.  Ainosuke is far from gentle, he’s the complete opposite.  Even as his teeth sink into Langa’s lip, the pain is immense and intoxicating.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa grunts, twisting his face away so he can breath.  Ainosuke laughs at him mockingly.  His knee slides between Langa’s legs to force them apart.  Ainosuke doesn’t even bother with removing any of Langa’s clothes, he just slips Langa’s trousers down enough to give him access to Langa’s erect cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my…”  Ainosuke relishes in delight at such a delightful looking shaft.  “All for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ainosuke wastes no time in penetrating himself into Langa’s waiting hole.  He thrusts in greedily, practically foaming at the mouth in all his excitement.  He thrusts in, again and again until he finally comes.  As he pours out inside of Langa, he lets out a gurgling sigh.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Eve, I’ve finally found you…”  Ainosuke rasps</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa can’t form a coherent thought.  His entire focus is on how much cum is filling his body.  He wants more, more of everything.  He wants to taste that wine again and to have Ainosuke’s lips crushing his.  He wants it all…  He wants…  He wants his Adam.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>